


Wovles Full Moon

by orphan_account



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boy x boy, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Characters, I’m bad at tags, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Smut, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A 19 year old omega goes into heat, the day of his interview. So that means that Blake still has to go right? I mean, what’s the worse that could happen. It’s not like he’ll meet a really attractive alpha named Derick, right? Right...?





	1. In Heat

When Balke woke up he felt hot, like, really hot. He was so hot, that his short dark brown hair was sticking from his forehead, he could only guess it was so hot from the time of year. It was in the middle of summer, the time when kids are on the streets, people are out all the time, and when all your worries go away. Well that’s what it was supposed to be. Blake had been homesick for the past year, the beginning of the year he had moved away from his family. As soon as he was seated on the plane he started crying, to the point the old guy sitting next to him was concerned. He had moved all the was from France to America, he used to live in a small two floor house. He lived with his mom, dad, little brother and his older sister.

He used to have a younger brother but he got really sick and passed away. He thought if he got a good job then maybe, just _maybe_ , he would be able to get enough money to move back in with his family. He now lived in an apartment, it was decent sized and he didn’t even have a roommate. He picked up his phone to see exactly how hot it was. He was shocked to see that it wasn’t as hot as he thought it was, in fact it was even that hot at all! Ok, _cold,_  it had been _cold_ for that time of year. 

“How’s that even possible?” He muttered to himself, really confused. He swiped the blanket from his bed, and was going to get up before he saw... a problem. Okay, i’ll be straight foward, he had a boner, a rock hard boner. _Ok, burning hot when it’s cold out, boner when I didn’t have a wet dream._ He finally realized, he hadn’t had his heat yet. It has been a good (enough) month, nothing has happened, he was sort of excited for his interview... _of course._

“Fuck,” he muttered. He found his phone and dialed a number.

“Blake. What. The. Fuck. It’s 7am!” His friend Gage exclaimed. 

 

“Seven hours later than I should’ve called you!” Blake yelled into his phone. 

“Ok, Jeez! Please don’t yell! It sounds a lot louder on the phone!’ Gage said, annoyed. 

“Sorry...” Blake apologized, there was clearly something bothering him, Gage could hear it in his voice. 

“No need to apologize, but just remember this time!” Gage said, before continuing. “Anyway, what was so important?” He asked, and Blake hesitated to reply. 

“I’m in fucking heat!” Blake yelled, forgetting about his friends words. 

“Oh my gosh! Jeezus Christ! That was the worst one yet! How many damn times do I have to tell you? _Don’t yell on the fucking phone!_ ” Gage raised his voice, and Blake could see what he meant, and he was just raising his voice. Blake muttered a small ‘sorry’. “Also, why would I care? I heard it’s painful for omegas to go into heat... but still! What do you wnat me to do, go down to your apartment to jerk you off?” Gage joked. 

“No, heck no! Remember? Today’s the day of my interveiw!” Blake said. 

“Oh...” Was all Gage could respond. 

 

“Yeah _ooooohhhh_.” Blake said, mimicking the sound Gage made. 

“Well, shit. Reschedule it,” he said, sort of calm. 

“I can’t just reschedule it!” Blake responded, pulling at his hair a little.

”Well what ya gonna do? You’ll stick out like a sore thumb!” Gage remarked, and Blake couldn’t believe the words coming out of the beta’s mouth.

”But I’ve been waiting for this a whole month!” Blake talked back, against his friend’s recommendations. 

“I’m just telling you, you shouldn’t do it,” Gage advised and then hang up. Blake fidgeted with his fingers and thought a minute. _What if he’s right?_  He tried calling him again, no answer.

“Well... what’s the worst that could happen?” Blake asked himself, he would never regret a sentence more in his life.


	2. Where’s Your Alpha?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake starts to regret his decision to go to his job interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until later to update, but, wow. Over 100 hits, WTF Ahhhh! I’m so happy! So, here’s a early update.

And... he stuck out like a sore thumb. Blake was starting to regret his decision, it got a lot worse over time... like, _a lot worse._ Even the driver of the taxi gave him weird looks, he wouldn’t even talk to him. When he got to the station, the train was late, really late. It was late because, he missed it. He asked the taxi driver to stop, so he could use the bathroom. He ended up having to jack off in there, because well as soon as he took care of his problem at home, the same thing happened. Once he got out of the bathroom, he got a lot of stares. When he got to the station, he got a lot of stares. Someone even tried to grab Blake’s ass, but he moved out the way, causing the man to fall flat on his face.

That cheered up Blake, not too much, but still it was better than before. Until... he got on the train. He had to sit between to men who were trying their best not to stare. They just looked at their feet awkwardly. Not only that, but it seemed everyone was staring at them. He even heard a little girl say, “Who would let their omega outside in heat?” Then to be responded by a woman, which Blake guessed was her mom,

“Don’t talk about people you don’t know, Katie, it’s rude! He probably doesn’t have an alpha yet...” Yep, that’s how his day was going so far. He was sweating, shifting awkwardly, and letting out occasional whimpers. He had never wished to have an alpha or beta, but if now he had the choice, he would rather that than any other thing in the world. He let out a sigh, he really wished he stayed with his family. He got his bag and put it on his lap, hopefully that woukd be better. A guy got up and sat next to Blake. 

“Hey, what are you doing in public? No, better question, who let you go out in public while you’re in heat?” Blake looked up, the guy next to him had jet black hair, his eyes looked like their were gold. His eyes didn’t look fake, they were shinny, and his voice was deep, well compared to Blake’s somewhat high-pitched voice. He wore a dark blue sweater, and blake jeans. His lips were plump, and he had a tan skintone, well, also just compared to Blake’s completely pale skin. Blake hesitated for a moment, he then looked away, realizing he was staring. “Can I have an answer?” The taller man asked, a bit louder this time. 

“Ah, yes, sorry!” Blake said, instantly. “I have a job interview,” He said, a bit quieter.

“So? You seem like your in heat,” He said, confused. It’s known that aplha’s are dominant, they would never let their omegas go out like that. _Unless..._ the man’s bright gold like eyes went wide. “Wait, you don’t have an alpha?” The man asked, more to himself than to Blake. Blake’s face heated up more, only partly because he was in heat. 

“N-No...” Blake said, letting out a small whimper. 

“But, how?” He asked himself. 

“What?” Blake asked the guy next to him. 

“How am I so lucky?” He smirked. Blake’s face would’ve gotten even redder, but it was already as bright as a rose.

”Why are you lucky?” Blake asked, trying to hide his face with his hand. He tried to hide a small moan from coming out by biting his bottom lip. 

“Because you are an omega, that doesn’t have an alpha. And I am an alpha, that doesn’t have a omega,” This time Blake completely hid his face in his shirt, he didn’t care if it was childish, he did it anyway. The man chuckled. “What’s your name?” He asked. 

“Blake,” He responded, his face still inside his grey t-shirt. His face was pulled out of his shirt to meet beautiful, shiny golden eyes. 

“I’m Derick, Derick Kait.” Derick said, looking into Blake’s lime green eyes. Blake didn’t know what came over him at that moment, but he leaned in and kissed the guy, he literally just found out the name of. He was surprised when he kissed back. Blake felt good, but everytime moment he felt good, it got hotter, and the butterflies in his stomach flew faster. Blake pulled away for air. 

“I’m so sorry!” Blake exclaimed, with a worried expression. 

“I kissed back, if you didn’t know, that’s a sign I liked it,” Derick said, Blake was about to apologize _again,_ for who knows what but Derick leaned in for a kiss. Blake didn’t kiss back at first, but then he soon realized what was happening and he kissed back. This time the kiss was full of need and want, Derick slipped his tongue out of his mouth, and slippes it across Blake’s bottom lip. Blake kept his mouth closed and pulled back. 

“Not now... job interview, stop soon,” Blake said in between pants. That was the reason he was here, because of this stupid job interview. 

“Nope, next stop is my stop. I’m driving us to my house.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter there will be smut, I will try to make it good, but... this is me, don’t be expecting to much. ;)


	3. Well, Fuck me... (Literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derick brings Blake to his place to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |Welp, this is gonna be a long one- like a really long one, like over 2,000 words  
> (hopefully). Btw, i’m sooo sorry for the late update! I ment to update earlier, but I have a lot of schoolwork to do, and I lost my phone for ,like, a week. Those days were the worst days of my life, but the even worst thing was that it was right under my blanket. Anyway, I’ll update really soon in return for the late update. Please enjoy this chapter!|

 

 _“Nope, next stop is my stop. I’m driving us to my house.”_ Derick says to Blake.

”Um, yes. I’m going to my job interview, I need to,” Blake responds, he’s not letting some person he just met boss him around. 

“Nope, next stop, your coming with me.” Derick said, this time a bit more strict. 

“You can’t tell me what to do, I literally just met you!” Blake exclaimed, probably a bit too loud. 

“Yep, and you literally just kissed me, and i’m not complaining,” Derick said, smirking.

“Shit...” Was all Blake could say, _that was true_. 

“So, your going with me. There’s not enough time to argue about this,” Derick started “I bet they can reschedule it, you can just say you were really sick,” he explained. 

“But, what if they don’t understand?” Blake said, so many people just assume stuff, without asking questions. 

“They will, _trust me,_ ” Derick said in a soft voice, that kinda make Blake trust him. (Pun intended)

”But what if they do—“ Blake started, and then closed his mouth seeing the doors open. 

“Come on, please?” Derick pleaded, grabbing his bag. Blake didn’t say anything, instead he got his bag and walked toward Derick. 

“Don’t make me regret this,” was all he said while walking out the doors. He was suprised to see it was already dark out, after facing the direction of the stairs. Derick out the door the door fast to meet Blake.  

“You definitely won’t, I’ll make sure of it,” Derick winked, and Blake looked down at the tiled floor of the subway station. 

“Where’s your car?” Blake asked, looking around a little, he looked as if he just realized there’s other people besides them. 

“What, do you think I just drove it down the stairs?” Derick said, and Blake realized that he would have to walk all the way to wherever the hell this guy's car was. 

“Fuck you,” Blake muttered, closing his eyes. 

“Actually, it would be the other way around, I would be fucking you,” What Derick said made Blake’s eyes go wide open. 

“We’re in public!” Blake lightly, and jokingly punched Derick in the side. 

“You didn’t seem to mind it when we were making out on the subway...” Derick said smuggly, and Blake just wanted to punch that annoying smirk right off his face. 

“S-Shut up!” Blake said furrowing his brows. 

“Ok, ok. I’ll stop,” Derick said, still with that annoying, playful smile on his face. 

“Well, where did you park your car?” Blake asked. 

“It’s not far from here, but if you want you can wait on top of the stairs, and i’ll drive it here and let you in.” Derick said, waiting for a answer. 

“I’ll stay here,” Blake said after a minute or two of thinking, Derick nodded. It seemed like Derick had been gone for hours. Blake took his phone from his pocket, to see hundreds of texts from Gage. Well, at least over ten, which was basically hundreds. ‘You didn’t actually go did you?’ ‘Blake I swear to god. Answer. Me. Now!!’ ‘Blake please answer, i’m sort of worried now’. Blake just smiled snd sighed. ‘Sorry! I didn’t have wifi on the subway’ Blake typed in and sent. He put his phone next to him. Hours (five minutes) passed and Blake could’ve fallen asleep. 

“I’m back,” Blake heard a familiar voice say. 

“Oh, hi.” Blake said then opened the door to his car. He got in and heard Derick mumble something. 

“My house isn’t too far, so we can get back to what we were doing,” Derick said, that same damn, annoying smirk plastered on his face. Blake choked on his own spit (if’s that even possible).

”Shut. The. Fuck. Up. And. Just. Drive.” Blake said sternly, looking out the window. 

“Buckle up and I will,” Derick said. Blake felt like a child, a child who was annoying their parent, and had to buckle up during short distances. He still did as told and waited for the car to start.

 

 “I thought your place was close by, it’s been like ten minutes!” Blake exclaims, he really was starting to wish he stayed on that train. 

“It’s actually only been four. You have the patience of toddler!” Derick said, looking at the rode, barely paying attention to Blake. Blake would’ve kicked or punched him out of embarrassment, but Derick was the one driving. 

“Shut up,” Blake mumbled, he was usually very kind and polite, especially when it’s someone he just met, but when he’s in heat that’s not the case. 

“Okay, but first you shut up,” Derick responded. After ten years, (Eight minutes) they finally got there. Blake unbuckled his belt quickly, and opened the door. He jumped onto the ground, and waited for Derick to get out. Derick closed the door to the drivers seat and walks toward the door. Blake looked up at the house, and he wouldn’t be exaggerating if he called it a mansion, he thought his apartment was decent sized, but after seeing Dericks house, it was tiny!

He gets his keys from his pocket and unlocks the door, Blake standing awkwardly behind him. Derick opened the door and brought himslef and Blake inside. Derick closed the door once both of them were inside, and leaned foward for a kiss. And, of course Blake leaned in as well, connecting their lips together.

It was as if their lips were made for each other, Blake just felt right— and that’s weird considering he just met this man, like, an two hours ago. Derick bit the omegas lower lip, and almost immediately he opened his mouth. Derick plunged his tounge into Blake’s mouth, Blake wasn’t really experienced in this kinda stuff, but he still tried. After a while Blake needed to pull back, because he was completely out of breath.

After they catched their breath, Derick leaned into Blakes neck and the slightly smaller boy shivered, becasue he was burning hot, and Dericks breath was freezing compared to his skin. Derick swiped his tounge accross Blakes neck, and Blake couldn’t help but to let out a small whimper. Derick sucked on his sensitive skin, and lightly bite down, probably leaving a hickey. Blake didn’t mind, probably because he didn’t care. All he cared about was _more,_ he doesn’t know what more he wants, he just knows that he wants _more of this._ “What do you want, baby?” Derick pulled away to ask, even though he knew fully well what they both wanted. The nickname Derick made for him, no matter how unoriginal it was, he still loved it, it made his face flushed and it made his heart beat faster. 

“I want you, Derick,” Blake whimpered, his dignity was long by now, as well as his common sense. It was funny, really. He had been acting like an annoying brat just five minutes ago, and now he was practically begging for Derick on his knees. 

“Who do you want?” Derick asked, whispering in his ear, and if his voice was normally deep— which it was— then now he was practically growling like a wolf. 

“You, please. Please Derick, I need you,” Blake begged.

”Who?” The alpha asked again, smirking, _again with that annoying-ass fucking look on his face._  

“Please...” was all Blake said, he was confused he answered two times already. He suddenly realized. “... Daddy,” Blake finished, and if he was correct—

Derick grabbed onto the collar of Blakes jacket, and then Blake smashed his lips onto Dericks. (Ok, he didn’t actually smash their lips together- just- you know what nevermind, you understand.) This time, more effort was put into it, it was full of neeed, and desire. This time, they were both more rough, their tounges sucking at each others, exploring each others mouths. This time Derick pulled back, and sighed, out of breath. After he gained his breath again, he tugged and the end of Blakes sweatshirt, as if asking for permission. Blake simply nodded, and in matter of seconds the shirt was taken off and thrown somewhere on the floor, and Derick was back at Blakes neck.

He sucked all over his neck, leaving marks and trying to find Blakes sweet spot. He bit under Blakes ear, and finally heard a moan come from the omega. He sucked there for like ten seconded, before moving to like his earlobe, and lightly but the tip of it. He moved down to Blakes chest, leaving a few for marks for a finishing touch on the way down. He took his left nipple into his mouth, making Blake let out a long groan. He flicked it with his tounge, and rubbed it in between his teeth. He pulled back, Derick knew that Blake was hard, but he didn’t he was _that hard_. 

“What do you want now, baby?” Derick asked, and again with that _damn look on his face_. 

“Damn you, Derick...” Blake muttered. “You know what I want!” He finished, annoyance clear in his voice.

“Uh, actually nope, I don’t know what you want,” This was going to be annoying, for Blake at least.

“Well, fuck me,” Blake blushed, and he sighed, _I can’t believe I just said that_ was, all Blake could think, not of regret, but of embarrassment.

”Anything you want, baby,” Derick said, and then Blake sighed in relief. “Off,” Derick said, well, not he didn’t really say, it was more of a command.

”What?” Blake asked, confused. Derick just sighed. 

“Clothes off,” Derick explained, and then Blake was struck with a bolt of realization— he was going to lose his virginity tonight. 

“A-All of them?” Blake asked, hoping that he didn’t have to take his boxers off just yet. 

“Yes, all of them,” Derick responded blankly. Blake was hesitant, but still, he complied. First taking off his shoes and socks, then unzipping his jeans and shifting to get them off. He finally took his boxers of. His erection was completely clear now, precome glistening on the tip of his dick. “Bedroom,” Derick finally after what seemed like an eternity he finally responded. 

“How am I supposed to know where your bedroom is?” Blake asked, looking around. 

“Oh, um... it’s the second door to the right.” Derick said, after he realized he dun fucked up. (Yes, if I have a chance to put in a dead meme I will, don’t judge me.) Blake looked around,  and then followed the alphas orders. Blake didn’t know what to do, he was painfully hard, and it was even more annoying because his body just hurt, probably because he felt like he was on fire, and not in a good way. He went to sit on the bed, and he just sat there. He thought for a moment. He would’ve payed attention to the many pictures of Derick and other girls on the walls, or the lube and condoms already out on Dericks dresser, which would have made Blakes heart sink into sadness, but he was in pain.

He was in pain, and he felt like he was on fire. He had a rock hard boner, and his head was full of shit he didn’t understand. 

“I guess it’ll be fine...” He answered himself. He moved his hand to the base of his member, and started to move his hand up and down. He moved his hand to the tip, and slipped his finger across the precome, and smudged it up amd down his member. He had a weak attempt at trying to mute any moans and groans that left his mouth, in fact, he was loud, like, really loud. So loud that Derick who was two rooms away, still in the process of getting undressed, heard. After Derick was undressed he went into his room. Blake paused and put his arms to his sides, he looked up innocently, as if he wasn’t just jerking off. Blake looked up and down, when he got to Derick’s dick he just stared. 

“Up,” Derick commanded, and Blake, of course, did as told. When Derick leaned in, Blake closed the small space left between them. The black haired man put more force into the kiss, making Blake do the same. After about a minute, the alpha bit the omegas bottom lip. He obeyed as soon as he felt the taller man’s teeth against his lip, and opened his mouth, almost a bit to wide. Derick’s tounge quickly went into Blakes mouth, and the shorter boys arms went from Dericks neck, to Dericks somewhat curly dark hair. After Derick explored as much of the omegas mouth as he could, he pulled away, letting them both catch their breath. 

“Why did you stop?” Blake whined, disappointment in his eyes. He pulled back to, and his hands untagled themselves out of Dericks eyes.

“Do you want me to fuck you or not?” Derick said, that shit-eating grin starting to appear on his face again. 

“Oh, already?” Blake asked, nervousness clear in his voice. 

“That’s gotta be the first time you’ve said that,” Derick joked. “It’s not like this’ll be your first time, right?” Derick said, sarcastically. 

“Uh, yeah, about that. Well-“ Blake started before the other soon realized. 

“Holy shit. Your still a virgin?” Derick exclaimed, his eyes that are usually at leat half closed now wide open. 

“Um. Yeah,” Blake answered, looking at his feet. 

“Oh, well, wow. Your just full of surprises,” Derick smirked, trying to make the situation not so awkward. He went to Blakes neck again, and the other gasped in surprise. He left a hickey, and then pulled back, and he looked prouldly at it. Once he was done admiring his work, he pinned Blake onto on to his bed. Blake looked up at Derick, eyes hooded, and full of lust. 

“Derick, please. I need you,” Blake begged, his stubborn attitude was completely gone by now, and he was aching for any kind of touch. Derick caressed Blakes cheek, with a caring look in his bright, golden eyes. 

“You need who?” Derick asked, woth a soft voice, although his voice was as deep as a lion, it sounded so genuine and kind. 

“I need you... Daddy,” Blakes voice shook as he spoke, and after saying that he let out a whimper. Dericks face formed into a smirk.

”Whatever you want baby,” Derick said, and as soon as Blake heard Derick say te endearing nickname, again, his heart fluttered. Dericks attention went to the others ass, he gripped Blakes cheeks and spread them apart, just that made blake let out a loud moan. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed, have a nice day! (To anyone who would ever read this.)  
> Also, the next chapter will be much longer, I’ll try to upload every week.


End file.
